Estúpidos mocosos
by Sanlina
Summary: Después de un par de semanas de tranquilidad en el gremio la paciencia de Laxus supera su límite y, enfadado, decide realizar su primera misión clase S, él solo. Pero lo que Laxus desconocía eran los rumores sobre su misterioso primer cliente. ¿Logrará realizar la tarea con éxito o será su orgullo pisoteado?
1. Chapter 1

Natsu y Lisanna se acercan a mí, sonrientes, y me ponen delante de las narices a ese maldito gato azul al que llaman Happy. Pues a mí verlo no me pone nada "happy". Ambos ríen y hacen el tonto a mi alrededor y yo contengo mis ganas de aplastarles la cabeza. Miro para otro lado y observo como Mirajane nos está observando, me mira con cara asesina, cómo diciendo "Cómo se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi hermana te mataré" pero no le temo, he de admitir que la chica es muy fuerte, pero yo más, así lo demostré en el reciente examen para mago de clase S. Estúpido examen… pensaba que al menos logrando ser clase S podría conseguir algo de respeto, que dejasen de decir "Eh pero si eres el nieto de Makarov", pero fue en balde.

No quiero ser conocido por las hazañas del viejo, jamás podré ser tomado enserio mientras el siga siendo el maestro, y aunque dejase de serlo yo seguiría siendo "el nieto de Makarov, el gran tercer maestro de Fairy Tail". Es por esa razón que quiero, mejor dicho, tengo que superarle, tengo que superarle y proclamarme cómo 4º maestro de Fairy Tail, es la única manera de hacerme valer.

De repente el mocoso pelirrosa tira de mis cascos, haciendo que estos caigan al suelo.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Natsu?!- grito mientras me levanto sobresaltado apretando los puños

-Es que creía que no nos oías- responde riendo, no sé qué mierda le hace tanta gracia. Yo contengo mis ganas de partirle la cabeza, resoplo, recojo mis casos del suelo y aparto a ambos mocosos de mi camino. Lisanna comienza a llorar, ¿qué le pasa ahora a esa cría?

Tal y cómo era de esperar su hermanita corre a socorrerla y la mocosa me acusa diciendo que le he hecho daño, ¡pero si solo la he apartado! Yo paso de todo y sigo caminando, pero Mirajane me detiene:

-¿A dónde te crees que vas, Laxus?

-A dónde no tenga que aguantar los gritos de una estúpida mocosa

-Retira eso ahora mismo y pídele perdón a Lisanna- ordena mientras avanza lentamente hacia mí, y de nuevo con esa cara asesina.

-No me da la gana, no le he hecho nada

Mirajane se transforma y yo esbozó una sonrisa

-¿Así que quieres pelea eh, Mira? ¿No te he pateado suficiente en el examen o qué?

-En el examen tuviste suerte, nada más

-¿Ah sí? Pues demuestra cuán buena eres- respondo mientras de mi cuerpo comienzan a salir chispas. Mirajane se lanza contra mí y yo la estampo contra la pared, derrumbando un poco la pared del gremio, ella no pierde un segundo y enseguida aprovecha para atacarme, cuando me doy cuenta se ha formado todo un coro a nuestro alrededor, pero de repente alguien nos detiene, es el viejo. Mirajane le pide disculpas y le promete que no volverá a pasar, yo no puedo evitar soltar una risa, ambos sabemos que volverá a pasar, y si no es conmigo será con Erza.

El viejo se acerca a mí, enfadado:

-¿Y tú? ¿No tienes nada que decir, Laxus?

-No- respondo apartándolo para un lado y me dirijo hacia el piso de arriba, la gente me mira con desaprobación por hablarle así al maestro, no presto mucha atención pero logro oír algunas cosas cómo "Estúpido mocoso, se cree mejor que el resto " o "A ver cuando se le pasa la edad del pavo, está insufrible". Yo gruño un poco y agarro el primer papel que veo en el tablón, ni me molesto en mirar de qué trata la misión, después de todo no es relevante, sé que podré hacerla, aunque todos digan lo contrario. Hace pocas semanas desde que soy clase S, y el viejo insistía en que no me apresurase en hacer las misiones, que eran muy difíciles, no le habría hecho el menor caso pero la verdad es que por alguna razón últimamente no tenía ganas de irme de misión, aunque después de esto las ganas han regresado inmediatamente.

Bajo las escaleras y me dispongo a salir por la puerta, cuando un grito me detiene:

-¡Laxus!

-¿Qué quieres, viejo?

-¿Vas a irte de misión?

-Creo que resulta evidente que sí- respondo levantando la mano en la que sujeto el papel arrugado de la misión.

-No quiero que vayas solo a algo así, y menos si es la primera vez, llévate a alguien

-Nunca he tenido problemas

-¡Sabes perfectamente que estás misiones no son cómo las del piso de abajo!

-Lo que tú digas

-¡Laxus! ¡He dicho que no!

-Tú no me mandas viejo, no eres mi padre, es más, tú echaste a mi padre.

-¡Laxus!- grita nuevamente pero yo no hago caso, solo emprendo camino

Cuando llego a la dirección que marca el papel me encuentro con un hombre anciano

-Hola, ¿ha pedido usted la ayuda de un mago?

-Por fin alguien atiende en mi pedido, dime chaval, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Laxus

-¿Laxus? ¿Laxus Dreyar? Oh, he oído hablar de ti- afirma y yo sonrío complaciente, sonrisa que se desvanece inmediatamente una vez que termina la frase- Tú eres el nieto de Makarov Dreyar, el maestro de Fairy Tail.

Me limito a apretar los dientes y asentir, menuda manera de empezar mi primera misión clase S….

* * *

 _ **Y listo, espero que les haya gustado el fic. Estoy pensando en continuarlo pero no estoy segura... si a alguien le interesaría leer una continuación que lo comente(?)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, al final sí que hay continuación... .**_

* * *

CAP2:

El anciano que ha solicitado un mago me invita a pasar a su casa, la cuál por cierto se encuentra en una montaña, muy aislada de la civilización, y me ofrece asiento. Está llena de antiguallas, es una casa muy... muy a lo viejo.

-¿Quieres un poco de té?

-No, déjese de tonterías y vaya al grano, ¿Que necesita que haga?

-¿Has leído mi petición- pregunta y yo asiento, había leído el papelito arrugado de camino al lugar, aunque no daba información demasiado útil...: "Se necesita mago para investigar subterráneo inquietante"- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerla?

-Claro, pero deme un poco más de detalles

-Bueno, verás, nieto de Makarov...

-Laxus- interrumpo molesto, ya era la tercera vez que aquel estúpido anciano se refería a mí por "nieto de Makarov", parecía hacerlo a propósito para cabrearme...

-Eso, bueno, Laxus, desde hace tiempo he oído ruidos extraños debajo de la tierra

-¿De la tierra?

-Sí, y un día encontré una entrada a un pasadizo subterráneo... pero verás, yo ya soy mayor y nunca me he caracterizado por ser una persona muy valiente...

-¿Entonces quiere que inspeccione el subterráneo? Bah, yo me esperaba algo más divertido.

-Bueno, hay algo que debes tener en cuenta, no eres el primer mago que acude a mi llamada, pero jamás ninguno ha regresado- relata y yo frunzo el ceño, ¿Qué demonios habrá allá abajo? Sea lo que sea no podrá con Laxus Dreyar.

-Bah, serían magos de pacotilla, en menos de una hora ya me tiene de vuelta

-Eso espero... ¿Seguro que no quieres un poco de té?

-Segurísimo, lleveme a la entrada del pasadizo de una puñetera vez, ¡quiero acabar cuanto antes para regresar a Fairy Tail triunfal!

-Está bien, está bien... ay que poca paciencia tenéis los jóvenes de hoy en día... vamos sígueme

Nos dirigimos al jardín de su casa, es un espacio realmente amplio pero muy descuidado, malas hierbas naciendo por doquier y hierba seca hasta dónde alcanza la vista.

De repente se queda parado y se agacha, da dos golpes en el suelo y una pequeña compuerta se abre

-¿Qué demon..?

-Esta es la entrada- afirma y yo me acerco a contemplarlo de cerca, es un pequeño cuadrado perfecto, todo se ve oscuro y no sé que puede haber haya abajo.

-¿Y cómo pretende que baje? No hay escaleras ni nada...

-Salta, no hay mucha altura

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-He bajado un par de veces pero nunca me atrevo a avanzar más de dos pasos, hazme caso- responde sonriente y yo arqueó la ceja, algo aquí huele a chamusquina

-Baje usted antes

-¿Eh?

-No me fío, baje usted antes y después vuelve a subir

-¿Te da miedo chaval? Yo que creía que estaba hablando con alguien serio capa de hacer su trabajo y por lo que veo solo eres un mocoso asustado. Tal vez lleves la sangre de Makarov pero nunca le llegarás ni a la suela de los zapatos.

-¡Retire eso ahora mismo!- grito molesto y noto cómo la electricidad se apodera de mi cuerpo. No, debo contenerme, es el cliente, no puedo darle una paliza... Sin pensármelo dos veces y lleno de rabia salto al agujero. Cuando me doy cuenta estoy cayendo, estoy cayendo y no llego al suelo, ¿Qué mierda? ¡Ese puñetero anciano me ha engañado!

Me estampo de narices contra el suelo, un suelo de tierra. Suelto un quejido de dolor e intento levantarme, pero noto una punzada en el hombro derecho. Llevo la mano del izquierdo hacia él, no tiene buena pinta.

Alzo la mirada hacia el agujero por el que caí y de repente veo cómo se cierra, ese vejestorio me ha tendido una trampa. ¿Pero con que fin?

Produzco un poco de electricidad con mi mano para poder ver algo y lo que vislumbro es nada más y nada menos que huesos, huesos humanos. ¡Joder!

Llevo mi mano nuevamente al ahora inútil hombro y cuando me doy cuenta noto unos ruidos... ruidos provenientes de mi mismo. Estoy... estoy sollozando, no... no... yo soy fuerte, yo no lloro, yo... ¡Yo haré pagar a ese puñetero vejestorio misterioso por todo esto!


	3. Chapter 3

CAP3: (narrador: Makarov)

Estúpido Laxus... siempre logra hacer que me preocupe...la arrogancia acabará pudiendo con él... solo espero que al menos no acabe como su padre...

-¿Está bien, maestro?- pregunta Erza, que se sienta en la barra, a mi lado.

-Sí, sí

-¿Está preocupado por Laxus, cierto?

-¿Yo? ¿Por ese mocoso? Tonterías- respondo dándole un sorbo a la jarra de cerveza que he pedido hace un rato.

-Cómo usted diga pero...- comienza a decir pero se detiene en medio de la frase y mira hacia atrás con una mirada de sed de sangre. Algo le ha dado por la espalda, es... ¿Hielo? Hielo de Gray, quién estaba peleando con Natsu cómo de costumbre, Erza se levanta y se une a ellos... ay, estos mocosos tienen mucha energía... aún recuerdo cuando yo tenía su edad...

Continuo bebiendo y de repente Gildarts entra por la puerta, los niños se lanzan a él, tiene mucha fama entre ellos, sobre todo con Natsu, parecen padre e hijo.

Y así pasan y pasan las horas, sin darme cuenta y envuelto en mis pensamientos, de repente Gildarts se acerca a mí totalmente serio.

-Maestro, falta una misión del piso de arriba

-Lo sé, lo sé

-¿Fue su nieto quién pasó el examen de clase S, no? Por favor, dígame que ese mocoso no ha sido tan idiota de escoger esa misión- pregunta y yo abro los ojos cómo platos, sin embargo intento mostrarme tranquilo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Ha visto que misión ha escogido?

-La verdad es que no

-Yo sé cuál es, siempre la evito, el solicitante es un extraño viejo loco que vive en las afueras, hay varios rumores acerca de su persona... Los pocos magos que han aceptado esa misión no han vuelto, no parece algo especialmente complicado pero ya sabe, la fama de ese hombre hace que ningún mago tenga intención de ir por allí

-¿Que rumores?

-¿Cuanto hace desde que se ha marchado Laxus?

-Fue hace un día, pero... ¿que rumores?

-Entonces ya es muy tarde para intentar detenerlo, ya habrá llegado a su destino, solo nos queda esperar...- dice y comienza a caminar hacia la salida

-Espera, ¡¿Qué rumores?!

Gildarts no me hace ni caso y se larga, maldito... ¡¿Quién se cree para pasar así de su maestro?

Tomo el último sorbo de cerveza y suspiro.

-Laxus...


	4. Chapter 4

CAP4: (narrador: Laxus)

Comienzo a avanzar por el pasadizo, después de todo no hay nada más que pueda hacer, no tengo la capacidad de volar y escalar no parece una opción viable... de todas formas aunque quisiese no podría hacerlo con el hombro en este estado, me he parado a mirarlo detenidamente y parece como desencajado, la cosa no tiene buena pinta pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, mejor no pensar en eso, aunque es difícil intentar no hacer caso de algo tan jodidamente doloroso.

Mis rayos iluminan el camino, un tetrico camino de tierra, parece el decorado perfecto para una novela de terror. Sin embargo yo no me acobardo, tal vez esté malherido pero no me importa, con esto solo ha logrado "encenderme", tal y cómo diría el idiota de Natsu.

Y finalmente a lo lejos veo una luz, sin pensarlo comienzo a correr ¿Será esta la salida? ¿Así de sencillo?

Corro olvidando por completo momentáneamente el dolor, solo corro, pero al llegar a la zona iluminada... el anciano misterioso está allí, también hay aparatos extraños y una enorme puerta cerrada... ¿Qué demonios?

-Vaya, parece que has conseguido sobrevivir, mejor mejor, comida con espectáculo

-¿Que hace usted aquí? ¿Que pretende hacer?

-Tengo que alimentarle, y tu pareces un aperitivo muy suculento

-¿Alimentarle? ¿A quién?

-No te importa, ahora está durmiendo pero en cuanto despierte: adiós Laxus.

-Usted está loco

-Puede... ahora compórtate y siéntate a esperar

-Si claro, justo lo que estaba pensando en hacer- respondo con sarcasmo

-No querrás que lo haga por las malas

-¿Pretende derrotarme a caso? ¡Ja! Siga soñando

-¿Ah sí?- antes de que pueda reaccionar me lanza un ataque a mi hombro dañado. Maldito... se ha dado cuenta de mi lesión. Caigo al suelo del dolor soltando un grito y...

...

Despierto con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, intento llevarme la mano a la cabeza y noto un fuerte dolor, es cierto, la lesión...

Cierro y abro los ojos un par de veces hasta que dejo de ver borroso, me siento débil...

Mis manos y pies están atados, frente a mi está el anciano regocijándose en su triunfo.

-Suéltame o te mataré

-¿Cómo?

-No necesito las manos ni los pies para acabar con escoria cómo tu

-Pero si necesitas magia, y sorpresa, aquí no puedes usarla

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

No puede ser cierto, no puede... él usó magia para atacarme y yo estuve iluminando el pasillo con mis rayos... solo intenta asustarme, sí, estoy seguro de ello... intento soltar el rugido del dragón de rayo hacia él pero... es cierto, no me queda poder mágico... Bastardo...

-Yo también soy un mago. Primero he usado magia para dejarte inconsciente y después he activado ese aparato de ahí para bloquear la magia en este subterráneo- dice señalando una extraña y compleja máquina.

-Entonces tu tampoco puedes hacer magia

-No, pero no la necesito, después de todo estás atado de pies y manos.

-Solo son un par de cuerdas

-¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Forcejear para soltarte? No podrás con el hombro en ese estado. No hay fallo, es un plan perfecto, serás el vigésimo estúpido que ha caído ante mi inteligencia, siéntete honrado de perder ante mí. Primero os hago caer desde esa altura, si os lesionáis lo suficiente no podréis moveros y moriréis allí solos desnutridos, si no vendréis hasta aquí, os ataco por sorpresa, os duermo, os ato y abro la puerta para que salga él.

-Osea, ¿pide a un mago S para que acabe con usted mismo? Idiota

-Mira que eres tonto mocoso, nadie vendría a mi casa si no es para realizar un trabajo, ya hay rumores sobre lo que hago...

-No me llames mocoso

-Mocoso- repite y yo me limito a gruñir


	5. Chapter 5

CAP5:

El tipo chiflado abre la gran puerta y de repente se empiezan a oír lo que parecen pasos... pero pasos de un gigante.

Intento mantenerme tranquilo, solo quiero gritar, gritar llorar y huir. Pero no puedo mostrarme débil, yo no soy débil, yo... yo tengo que demostrar lo que valgo... ya no es solo mi vida lo que está en juego, también mi orgullo. ¿De verdad seré recordado cómo un mocoso que murió en su primera misión de clase S? No, me niego, yo soy fuerte... yo... yo sé que puedo... tengo que poder, tengo que poder... ¿no? Tengo que poder...

De repente aparece frente a mi una bestia cómo de 4 metros, tiene un pelaje negruzco, unas uñas o afiladas como cuchillos y unos dientes puntiagudos.

Al verme se relame, mira al anciano loco y este asiente, acto seguido comienza a caminar hacia mi. Con sus afiladas uñas me agarra por la parte trasera del cuello de la camiseta y yo forcejeo, consigo soltarme pero se me desgarra la camiseta.

Rápidamente me pongo en pie y voy dando saltos hacia la extraña máquina (con los pies atados es lo máximo que puedo hacer) , el monstruo toma camino nuevamente hacia mí, es lento. Yo observo detenidamente la máquina, se supone que esto es lo que impide que use magia, pero no sé cómo detenerlo.

-Tendrás que insertar un código sumamente complicado para desactivar el efecto, ríndete y déjate comer mocoso- dice el anciano que se regocija en su triunfo, ni siquiera se molesta en moverse para tratar de impedir que intente hacer algo, esta muy confiado con su juguetito anti-poderes pero todos los juguetes se rompen antes o después. Levanto los brazos y grito por el dolor que me causa el hombro, y con todas mis fuerzas golpeo la maquina.

-¡¿Qué qué?!- grita el anciano sin poder creer lo que ve, yo sonrio complaciente, la he roto, está rota- ¡¿Pero que clase de demonio eres tú?!

-No, la demonio es Mira, yo soy Laxus Dreyar, no lo olvides anciano, nadie puede conmigo- contesto burlón mientras noto cómo la magia vuelve a envolver mi cuerpo, es una sensación realmente satisfactoria.

El monstruo intenta clavar sus uñas en mi cuerpo y yo en un acto reflejo consigo que en vez de cortarme a mí corte mis cuerdas, soy libre.

El anciano maldice y yo miro hacia él, despiste que me sale caro, el monstruo vuelve a intentar perforarme con sus largas uñas y esta vez... esta vez no falla. Me golpea en la barriga y noto cómo la sangre comienza a salir de mi cuerpo.

Contengo el grito de dolor y enfoco toda mi rabia en atacar al monstruo, este cae frito, literalmente, ahora huele a monstruo quemado. Me encanta la magia de rayo.

Con mis míseras fuerzas miro al viejo, está totalmente pálido, yo sonrío malévolamente.

-E-es tu fin- no parezco muy convincente con mi voz quebrada pero voy enserio, aún puedo acabar con él.

-No, espera, si me matas tú también morirás, no podrás llegar a la civilización tú solo con esas heridas- dice intentando salvar su pellejo, y por mucho que lo deteste la idea tiene razón.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-No quiero morir, si no me matas te llevaré a que te curen

-Si hago eso dejaré escapar a un psicópata loco

-¿Prefieres morir?- pregunta sonriente y yo aprieto los dientes. Apenas me quedan fuerzas, sin pensármelo dos veces lo ataco, no lo suficientemente para matarle pero estará inconsciente algún tiempo.

Hago un esfuerzo increíble para levantarme y recojo unos harapos (que hace nada eran mi camiseta) para tapar la herida.

A duras penas salgo por la puerta enorme de la que salió el monstruo y no tardo en encontrar una salida. Ya sin fuerzas caigo en la hierba y espero a que llegue mi hora.


	6. Chapter 6

CAP6:

Pasan los minutos, la muerte tarda en aparecer, la espera se hace eterna y dolorosa. De repente recuerdo algo, en el bolsillo del pantalón... debe de haber una de las cartas que se usan para dar un aviso a otra persona, de la mocosa esa del pelo moreno, Cana. Me la dio el otro día, quería gastarle nosequé broma a Gray y me pidió que le avisase cuando entrase por la puerta ya que los otros mocosos no estaban y yo era el único cerca a quién pedirle el favor. Le dije que vale aunque la verdad es que pasé completamente de ella y no la ayude, pero guardé la carta en el bolsillo, y estoy seguro de que ese día llevaba este mismo pantalón. Debe... debe de seguir aquí...

Con mis ultimas fuerzas busco en el bolsillo y... ¡Eureka! ahí está... si uso esto ella sabrá que estoy en problemas y avisará al viejo o a alguien del gremio, con suerte alguno sabrá cómo encontrarme. Pero... si los llamo estaré reconociendo que necesito su ayuda, no puedo hacerme fuerte si soy el mocoso al que hay que ir a rescatar en su primera misión de clase S. No, no puedo, ¡no puedo!

Intento levantarme pero caigo al instante sumido en el más horrible de los dolores, unas lágrimas de rabia y frustración recorren mi rostro y durante un buen rato me planteó si es mejor morir. ¿Sería más digno? No creo, después de todo mis opciones son quedar cómo el chico que necesitó ayuda en su primera misión clase S o el que murió en esta... Joder, tiene que haber una tercera opción... tiene que haberla...

Veo un buitre acercarse a mi, sobrevuela encima mía, al cabo de unos minutos hay dos más. Resoplo y, tragándome todo mi orgullo (que no es precisamente poco), utilizo la carta.


	7. Chapter 7

CAP7: (narrador: Makarov)

-Maestro- dice una voz femenina detrás mía

-¿Cana?

-Esto... he recibido un pedido de auxilio a través de mis cartas... un pedido de auxilio de Laxus

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulo por sus palabras, ¿Laxus pidiendo ayuda? Ese mocoso debe verse en un verdadero aprieto si de verdad se ha resignado a llamarnos- Bueno, que se le va a hacer...

-¿No piensa hacer nada?

-Un verdadero mago de Fairy Tail no necesita ayuda- respondo tajante tratando de mostrar indiferencia a pesar de que me duela... Laxus debe lograr su fin él solo, no puede acobardarse, necesite lo que necesite sé que podrá lograrlo solo aunque... él no es precisamente de los que piden ayuda a la ligera... no sé si estaré tomando la decisión correcta...

-Pero... maestro- empieza a pronunciar Cana y se marcha, yo presto atención a lo que hace, está... está hablando con Gildarts. Él le asiente y se larga por la puerta... ¿Cana le ha pedido ayuda a Gildarts por Laxus? ¿Y Gildarts ha dicho que sí? Pero si ese idiota es el primero que dice que los más pequeños deben aprender a valerse solos... Aunque... fue Gildarts quién dijo que había extraños rumores sobre el solicitante de la misión que aceptó Laxus...

Resoplo fuertemente y aprieto los puños, ese cabeza hueca de Laxus no debió haber ido solo, ¿A caso no tiene a los Raijinshuu para estas cosas? Su escolta personal dice, que creído se lo tiene... aunque la culpa es de Freed por crear un grupo así sabiendo lo egocéntrico que puede llegar a ser mi nieto. No creo que tarden mucho en disolver el grupo, después de todo solo han hecho un par de misiones en conjunto, a Laxus le va más eso de ir de lobo solitario, aunque tal vez después de esto cambie de parecer. Laxus... ¿Que demonios te habrá pasado para que hayas decidido pedir ayuda?


	8. Chapter 8

CAP8: (narrador: Laxus)

El tiempo sigue pasando y cada vez estoy más seguro de haber cometido un error habiendo pedido ayuda.

De repente visualizó una figura a lo lejos, ¿e-es real o estoy alucinando? El sujeto se acerca más y más... es... ¿es Gildarts?

Al verme pone cara de susto pero él se lo toma relajadamente, no pido que corra pero es que va a una velocidad que hasta podría adelantarlo una tortuga...

Finalmente llega a mi lado

-¿Esta todo bien?

-¿A ti te parece que este bien?

-¿Has completado la misión?

-He dejado inconsciente al tipo y matado al monstruo que usó para intentar asesinarme, así que supongo que sí.

-Avisaré a las autoridades para que se lo lleven- dice y comienza a tomar camino de vuelta

-¿¡Pero que demonios haces!?

-¿Eh? ¿Es que necesitas algo?

-¡Evidentemente sí, joder! ¿Quieres que me muera desangrado?

-Pues dilo

-¿Decir qué?

-Di: "ayúdame Gildarts, por favor"- responde complaciente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo me niego rotundamente. El insiste en que lo haga, pero yo me sigo negando y poco a poco noto cómo ya no me quedan fuerzas... de repente ya todo está negro.

...

Despierto en una cama, en el gremio, al final el idiota de Gildarts se ha dignado a salvarme... maldita sea... soy débil, aún soy débil...

-Al fin despiertas, Laxus- dice una voz, a mi lado, es el abuelo

-Viejo...

-¡Serás mocoso imprudente!- me grita enfadado pero en sus ojos no se muestran enfadados si no triste, están rojos, cómo si hubiese estado llorando... ¿Ha estado llorando por mí? Él...

Sacudo la cabeza para sacarme mis buenos pensamientos de la cabeza, no , tal vez sea mi abuelo pero también es mi rival, algún día le quitaré el puesto y seré fuerte.

Me levanto de la cama y noto un fuerte dolor, hago una mueca pero me incorporo de todas formas

-¿A dónde vas?

-A por otra misión- digo con la voz un poco quebrada, pero intento que no se note

-¡Cómo se puede ser tan cabezota! ¡Aún no te has recuperado!- grita pero yo no le hago caso, me limito a salir por la puerta- ¡Laxus! ¡Laxuuus!

FIN

* * *

 _ **Bueeno esto se ha acabado... gracias a todos los que os habéis molestado en llegar al final, sé que no es una gran historia pero espero que os haya gustado ^^ No dudéis en comentar, las opiniones y/o críticas siempre son bien recibidas.**_


End file.
